Fallen Fists
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Lucy is planning to confesses to Natsu, but the very night she attempts to, Lisanna beats her to it. In order to try to forget about the incident, she goes off into a mission. What happen during this mission? Why is "Ace" involved? Will love ever blossom from Lucy's broken heart? Sorry bad summary! Please leave a review so that I can get an idea of what I should write next!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! SO! New series fanfic~! Even though I didn't finish the other stories, and I'm hoping I will finish one of them soon. Or at least I'll try.**

**So! I'm sure your wondering why I'm writing this. Well, when I wrote the Zoro X Lucy, I read one other story, it was an excellent Ace X Lucy story. I thought maybe I should write this. Except, I'll be trying a different approach than others. Anyway! I'll be off to writing! I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

Today I decided to go and confess my love at long last. I've had many times where I've wanted to say it. Like whenever he was really close to my face in the morning at my apartment. I would want to shout it in the guild, but I can't do that! Its to embarrassing! Plus if I'm rejected, what will I do? I think I can wait till he gets here, and then, before I go to bed, I can tell him.

The entire day, I went to the guild, had my fun, went to find a few missions for the next week, and then traveled through town to get some food. By the time I finished, it wasn't to late, and since it was summer, the sun stayed up high.

When I was walking to the guild. I was thinking of getting something from the guild. However, the moment that I stepped outside, after I entered, I saw something that had broken my heart to little pieces. Natsu and Lisanna had been sharing a kiss right at the door. Everyone in the guild stared. Everyone was happy and so, when they finished and they said the words "I Love you," and "I Love you too!" the entire guild cheered. Everyone was really happy. I couldn't show the fact that I was jealous. I couldn't show that fact, that I was in love with Natsu and that my heart just broke. I can't show them my tears.

I cheered on with them, making sure that I don't reveal myself at the moment. After I hugged them both and gave them my congrats I left and walked back home. Around half way through I couldn't bare with the pain I had and began to cry. Tears just dropped while i unintentionally ran. I wanted to escape from this reality. Something that would erase my pain, and make sure that I can forget that this ever happened.

Once I reached my apartment, I just went in, and went straight to bed. I didn't bathe, like I planned to, I didn't cook or eat anything, like I planned to and I didn't saying "I love you" like I planned to. My heart hurt incredibly. I ended up sleeping through the night. Not caring.

I ended up falling asleep. I couldn't think, and the morning I woke up, I felt a head ache come on, which made me feel horrible. It felt just like a hangover from one of Cana's Drinking Challenges that she sometimes forces me to do.

"Damn it...My head hurts so much," I whisper to myself. I got up from bed, feeling horrible. I went over to the bathroom, took a quick shower and popped in some medicine to help end my headache.

As soon as I finished, I grabbed something to eat and looked over to the seat in front of my inside the kitchen. Normally Natsu would be in front of me eating like a pig. I missed that...but I can't do anything, he's with Lisanna now.

I heaved out a sigh. I guess I have to accept the fact that its what happens. I can't do much of anything else. I looked over to my refrigerator. I saw a mission set up, it was more like go on a Journey mission, where its best to have a partner. I was thinking to have Natsu come with me, and It would be like our little first date together, but my plans were ruined.

Reluctantly, I stood up and prepared myself to go on the mission. I can't just stay all sad and sulk in my room because my love had gotten with someone else, I'd be selfish then. After preparing my things, and dressing up properly, I started heading over to the guild. When I opened the guild doors, I heard a few greetings from my friends, I greeted back and smiled. I reached where Mira was at the bar as she served to a few customers, and asked her if I could get the mission approved.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to go on this mission? I mean, it looks dangerous after all." Says Mira, who had a worried expression on her face. I smiled softly.

"Nope, its fine. I'm sure I can handle it! Plus the price is pretty high, so I could pay my rent now!" I say. Mira had a soft smile on her face. I know she may get worried if I'm not safe, but I'm sure I'll be fine.

"Okay Lucy, Just be careful okay!" She smiled at me with her happiest smile. "Good Luck!"

I smiled back. "Thanks!"

I began to walk outside the doors and headed towards the train station, where I'd be able to think on my own, and not worry to much about what's going on around me. After reaching the station and boarding the train, I sat at a window seat and stared at the window. I was alone in one of the carts, it allowed me to think, but felt kinda boring.

After tow hours of sitting on the train, I only stared at the window. The only things in my mind were of Natsu and Lisanna. I felt bad thinking about it. But I had to get over them. I mean, i loved Natsu, sure, but i was to late, and Lisanna advanced faster than me. I can't blame her. She's very smart, and very pretty and I doubt that she'll ever want to leave the one she loves hanging.

Aside from these thoughts, as soon as I arrived to my destination, I was able to meet up with the old woman who seemed to ask for the request at the train station. She told me that there was a few monsters that have been harassing the woods that she, and other people, would normally pass through.

So, after accepting the request, I went right to work. With the assistance of Virgo and Sagittarius, I was able to finish this job faster and with their help, I was able to get my pay of the reward fully.

"Is it okay if I take a stroll through the woods?" I asked the old woman. She nodded and smiled.

"Sure, go ahead, its always a wonderful sight to see Deary." She replied I smiled at her and lead myself to the woods. Following the main woods as I slowly traversed through, I heard something like a thud sound. Like someone had fainted or fell down from a high place.

I ran over to the place where I heard the sound and saw a shirtless man. He had blood trickling down his head, and his freckled face filled with injuries. He didn't seem to have any other things on him. He looked completely beat up. I looked down at him and ran to his side. He was unconscious. When I tried to move him a little, he groaned slightly.

"Lu...ffy..." he groaned out.

Whose Luffy? Maybe it was someone he knew. I looked down at him with the worried look. I looked around and saw that the trail was empty and it seemed that no one was around. I checked his arm and it showed ASCE with the S crossed out with an X.

"Ace?" I whispered.

I looked around one more time.

"What should I do?" I whispered to myself.

I looked over to the side to see if he had anything on him. He didn't seem to have anything except his shorts and his sandals. But everything else seemed to have been gone.

I looked over him again, he's not in too much of a critical condition, but its not best to move him. Called out Virgo real quick and said if she could tunnel us back to the infirmary. Though, it didn't go as planned.

After She suddenly just dropped us from the spot I had to hold onto him him very tightly against my chest and slowly, we went our way tot the infirmary.

When I reached there I was helped by a group of nurses. I let go of him and let his face rest away from my chest. After the doctors saw if he was injured, they said that he should be fine, as long as he stays calm.

I went into the room in which he was in and waited there. After a few minutes he hadn't responded so I went to call the guild.

"Mira, the mission lead somewhere I thought it wouldn't. After I finished and I go I went and got paid, I was walking through the woods and met with this wierd guys who had a lot of injuries," I told her. "I'll be staying at the infirmary until he wakes up."

"Okay, just be careful." She replied. I simply nodded and closed the Lacrima sphere.

I went over to the room where the guy who was injured had been at.

"I hope you'll be okay." I whispered to him. As my eyes slowly nodded off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And End of Chapter 1! YAY! So, I'll try to update as soon as I can, again, this is a series, so there is going to be more. I'm sorry i haven't been able to update recently. School work especially this week is growing and growing and I'll try to finish it soon. <strong>

**Anyway! Hope that you liked! If you could, please Leave a Review, so that i can get more ideas. If you have any more suggestion that I should have, then please tell me! Thanks! **

**Anyway~ Yadi-san out! **

**Till the next chapter! Or story! Whichever! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Chapter 2 everyone! I hope that you enjoy! I'll try to get this series and Babysitting, my other series to keep going, but with little inspiration, its going to take a while. But thank you everyone for your support! I'm glad that you liked it! **

**Anyway! Disclaimer, I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail **

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV **

The moment I woke up, i felt a hand gently pet my head. I wondered who it was. I looked up tiredly, I saw the brown haired man smiling softly and brushing my head softly. I simply smiled and laid back down. Not closing my eyes, but more relaxed.

I lifted my head a little to see if he was feeling better, he looked better than when he was outside.

"You okay? You looked like you were in a pretty bad shape while you were outside." I asked. "I carried you here, I hope that your injuries aren't to bad."

"I'm sorry about that," He spoke, his voice was better than when he called out the name 'Luffy'. I liked his voice. "I didn't mean to disturb you, but thanks for saving me."

I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Its fine!" I said. "As long as your okay, I don't mind. By the way, My name is Lucy Heartfilia. How about you?"

I stared at him as he stopped and looked down. I wonder if I said something wrong.

"My name is," He began, "Portgas D. Ace. But you could just call me Ace, makes the process easier."

"Okay Ace!" I cheered. I smiled over to him. He looked at me rather hurt, but then smiled softly.

"You remind me of someone I know, Ms. Heartfilia." He commented.

"You don't have to call me that," I giggled. "You can call me Lucy if you want, or any other nickname. And who do I remind you of?"

I crooked my head curiously. He gave a small chuckle.

"Okay, Lu, and You remind me of my little brother, his name is Luffy." He replied. "He wants to be the King of the Pirates, and get One Piece, but I can't ever meet him again."

I questioned him...What? King of what? One Piece? What's that?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He looked at me surprised for a sec. But then gave me a question. "I'm in heaven aren't I? I thought everyone knew about that..."

I looked at him questionably. "Heaven? Wait, you think your dead?"

He looked at me puzzled. "Well I did get my insides cooked, and then I just died in Luffy's arms."

"Wait, Ace, your not dead, your in Fiore right now. You didn't die."

"That doesn't make sense, I mean, I got my insides cooked protecting Luffy," I stared with wide eyes.

I looked down...no way..." Its happening again..." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asks. Curious as to what I meant.

"You say that your "dead" right? That you died in your little brother's arms," He nodded a yes. I simply sighed. "I guess I should explain. A long time ago, a girl who is in my Guild was proclaimed 'dead' same as you. But what really happened was that she was transported to a parallel world. Where the personalities were different from here. Two years later, we ended up going into the world, and fixed the problem before we were to stay there forever. We also got the girl back. What happened to my friend, could have happened to you."

He was a little confused, but slowly started putting things together for himself. "So you friend was considered dead but wasn't really?"

"In a sense yes. However it still doesn't make sense. I mean, you say you were cooked from the inside, so that mean, you were dead. But I think that it might be the moment you went through that gate you were given a recovery, thus you are still alive right now. Makes sense, but why this world? Why not a parallel world, in which you would still have the same concept, but the world around you would be different...strange..."

"Lu, I'm still confused..." He said honestly. I looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry I got carried away in my own world." I say. After that very moment, I looked over to the clock. "Ace, I've got to-"

Before I could finish, he was already asleep. I sweetdropped. How do you just randomly fall asleep like that? A huge bubbled came from his nose as he snored loudly. I couldn't help but smile.

_So cute! _I thought to myself. I laid him back down, and cover him in a blanket. I went over to get some food and left it on his night stand. Afterwards I wrote a note and put it against his glass of water.

I placed a small kiss on his forehead and walked away. I went home after that. Before I left for good and started heading out in the late night to the station, I looked back at the infirmary.

"Good Luck Ace," I whispered. Walking ahead and onto the train, I sat for hours, waiting in the train to get home. As much as my mind told me to stay by Ace's side, he's going to go through a journey of finding his new goal. I don't really know much about him. But I can't do anything, I'd just be in his way.

Whatever the reason is that he has, I'll meet up with him soon one day. I'm sure of it. Maybe he'll just wonder in the guild without me noticing.

Once I got home, I went to relax. Today was a confusing night, but I'm glad that I was able to help him out in some way.

**{ONE MONTH LATER} **

Its been about a month since I last saw Ace. I haven't heard from him or heard if he's been busy with his own Journey. I worry for him, since he doesn't know what kind of world he's in. I mean, he's just like Lisanna, or at least almost. Based off what I figured out, Ace is technically dead. He isn't supposed to be alive, but Fiore is his heaven in a sense.

I sat in the guild hall, sitting in front of Mira, who seemed to talk none stop about Lisanna and Natsu's sex life. I just agreed with whatever she said. I got over Natsu a long time ago. I didn't really mind or anything. Rather, my mind was only filled with that "Ace" fellow I saved.

The moment I heard the doors fly open, I turned around and thought it was Natsu again, trying to show off or goof around, but It wasn't It was someone else.

I stared astonished. "Ace!" I called out.

He heard me and looked for me in the questionable voices. Once he found me, his expression went to ease and a huge toothy grin appeared over his face.

"Lu! Long time no see!" He called out.

He wore a white cape of sorts and had new hat, new necklace, and new bag that swung over his shoulder.

Ace walked towards me and gave me a peck on the forehead. I could hear the gasps from behind and Mira behind me fan girling all about the situation.

"That's for leaving me behind in the hospital," He whispered. I blushed a deep red. D-did he really just do that?! In front of the entire guild?!

"A-ace" I shrunk down into the seat behind me and I could hear him chuckle while everyone else was just either blushing along side me, or snickering. "D-did you really have to do that in front of everyone?!"

His smile turned into a devilish smirk, "Not really, but I need you for something, and I'm hoping you'll help me out."

"What is it?" I asked. Looking up, I saw his bare chest and blushed a bit more. He took my hand and held it tightly.

"I need to make a job request, and i'm hoping you'll accept it." I questioned it a little, but before i could lead him into the Master's office, I heard someone kick the door wide open. It was Natsu and Lisanna. And behind them was Laxus. Strangely enough, along side with his team.

"Ah~! That was such a long mission." Complained Natsu. Then he realized the crowed in front of him. Everyone was still staring at us. I looked down and got closer to Ace, who held onto my hand. "Whose this Luce?"

I waved at him as a greeting. "Hey Natsu, This is my friend, Ace. Ace, this is Natsu, Natsu this is Ace. We were just about to go into the Master's office for something, see you later Natsu."

I waved good bye and walked away from the crowed, holding Ace's hand. It's not that I hate Natsu, its just a little awkward, being as I use to have a crush on him and all.

Ace walked along side me and as soon as we were far away enough so no one could hear us, I took a sigh.

"Why were you in such a hurry to walk away from that guy? Did he do something to you or something?" I heard Ace ask, his voice was lower than I remembered. And plus, once I look at him closely, he's even more built and in better condition than when I left him.

"I had a crush on him before, and then he got a girlfriend, so It kinda got awkward when I'm near him. But I'm already over him." I say to him at the front of Master's office.

"Oh I see." He says. The way he looked when he said it as I stared at him was adorable. I blushed slightly, but looked away and stared at the door.

"Anyway, this is the Master's office, you can go in and set yourself a mission request." He simply nodded. I let go of his warm hand and opened the door and entered. I stared at my hand. It felt a little weird holding his hand. It was bigger than mine and warm. Not as hot as Natsu's, but warm. After I moved my head towards the other who seemed to be wondering what was going on.

As I walked down the stairs, Mira was the first one to be right in front of me.

"Who was that?" Her eyes twinkling in excitement. Oh boy.

I took in a deep sigh, "I'll explain."

I looked up to the stairs.

_I wonder what mission request you have Ace._

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 2 end! I hope that you enjoyed! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee anything. Anyway, please leave a review~! <strong>

**Also check out my other stories/one-shots/series!**

**Till next chapter! **

**Yadi-san out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Chapter 3! Yay! Hope the you like! Thank you for all your support! Sorry if I did it bad... **

**Disclaimer, I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail **

**Chapter 3 **

**Lucy's POV **

I told Mira who Ace was, and what's going on. But that failed miserably. I told her about how I met up with him, and how I took him to the hospital. But didn't tell them about how he's from a different world.

"And then I left, leaving a note. There, that's how I met with Ace." I told Mira. The guild members were still a little curious. Mira came to my face and had the sparkling brightly. I backed away.

She edged closer towards me. I was a little scared.

"Hey Lucy, I got an idea!" She cheered. "Come with me a sec."

She pulled me into the room behind the bar and everyone else stared with a scared expression. As soon as I entered, I saw clothing inside. Not just any clothing, but those with sparkles and other things that showed a lot of skin. I could't help but blush.

"M-mira! What are we-?" I tried saying, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "MIRA!"

She quickly undressed me and forcefully put on some other clothing. I screamed for her to stop, but she wouldn't stop, and no one dared to interrupt what she was planning on.

When I stood outside, i saw what I was really wearing. I had a extremely tight top and a bra that was extremely thin bra. Along side with a thin black skirt that i didn't really feel that I should be wearing. Underneath the skirt I felt that it wasn't exactly underwear. It was something else though that grasped on to me tightly. I blushed slightly. It was so embarrassing!

Mira came up to me and smiled happily. I looked rather scared. What was she planning? Everyone in the guild had been looking at me. Some of the newer members blushed. The others just stared, like I was some sort of show.

"Mira, what are you planning?" i asked, covering my chest.

"You'll see~!" She said. As soon as i heard steps down the stairs. I looked over and saw that Ace was walking down. He ran down the steps and looked for me. The entire guild just went back to what they were doing.

As Ace went down I was trying to run away and hide behind the bar. Just so Ace wouldn't be able to see me. However, my plan failed as Mira pulled the strap of my top and make it loose to show off my chest. Ace spotted me and went over to me. Mira pushed me onto him and made me hug him.

"Have fun okay~!" She said, "If your mission was approved by master, then its fine to go with Lucy~!"

I looked over at her in slight fear.

"Lu?" Ace said. He held me in his arms and my body was freely against his. "Would you like to go with me to the mission?"

I looked up with a slight blush, but I nodded other wise. But then I saw Natsu and Lisanna on the other side and I felt saddened. They snuggled together, and I looked away. I looked over to Ace, who seemed to have a smirk.

"That's awesome, let's go!" He grabbed onto my hand and tugged me away. Everyone stared at me confused, but i let him take me away. As we walked I stopped him for a moment.

"Hey, Ace," I began, "Can we go to my place? I need to change. i'm not really wearing underwear and this clothing was really tight." I squeezed my legs together, feeling really uncomfortable.

"Sure!" He said, "I have an extra bag for you, so you'll be able to carry extra clothing on you."

Still holding his hand, I walked and lead him to my house. Once I got home, I went up the stares carefully and made sure that I was going up. I didn't want anyone to see what was underneath my skirt. Ace was right behind me. I felt a sharp gaze on me, but ignored it. When we went up, still holding his hand I walked over to my room.

I went to my clothing and grabbed some extra clothing. I didn't exactly feel comfortable. As soon as I saw that I still held his hand as I was heading to the bathroom. I blushed and let go of his hand. I looked down. i couldn't look at him in the eye as well as I hoped.

"I'm sorry." I ran into the bathroom and went to he other end. I looked down. What's going on with me?!

I heard a knock behind the door and heard Ace. "Lu, I'm coming him."

"What!?" I yelled. As soon as the door opened, I covered my body with the clothing in my hands. As soon as i felt that I was cornered by Ace, I felt one of his hands go to my waist, and with the other, he cupped my face.

"It's all your fault, Lu~," He whispered.

"EH!?" before anything else I felt him land a kiss. I struggled under his hold. He pulled me closer to his body. As soon as he attempted to make me fall for his kiss again. Unfortunately, I failed, I felt him lean into the kiss even more. I just gave into him.

After a moment or two, moved his hands upwards and moved his hand over to my breast. He slowly groped and kissed me even more. He separated afterwards.

As I panted along side him. I looked up to him and blushed. I felt the drool slowly fall and my eyes closing. "A-Ace~"

He looked at me wide eyed, and then attacked me again. Slowly moans spilled slowly. As soon as we finished, I saw him panting, and I felt weird afterwards. My mind was slightly dizzy and i couldn't really think properly.

"Lu~, its not your fault, I'm a pirate, who just wanted to get to your heart. Where i can feel my heart be complete. I can't really do much in this world, so I'll start my adventure here, with dedicating myself to you, okay, Lu~?" He whispered. I blushed and hugged him. "Please be mine Lu,"

I blushed even more adn stuffed my face into his bare Chest. I nodded my head slowly against him. I felt him cover me in his cape of sorts and hugged me tightly .

_I wonder what's going on to my heart...I fell in love with Natsu at first, It broke my heart afterwards, and fell for Ace. I don't know what's going on! _

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter end! Sorry if this sucks, or I moved the story along to fast, but I will add more story behind Ace and Lucy later! I just wanted to have the pairing ready. I'm sorry! But till next chapter! I'll try to write more, but I'm extremely tired and I have a lot of homework...so...really sorry! I'll update "Babysitting?" Soon~! Possibly next week! But I'm not really sure. <strong>

**Anyway! Please review and read my stories that I've written! I'm so brain dead right now! **

**Till next chapter! **

**Yadi-san Out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 4! Hope you like! I'm sorry for not updating! I had science fair and other projects that were due around the same time, and I couldn't do everything at once. I feel that it would be easier, if I finished everything, so~ I did~ I have one more project, but otherwise I'm done. So~ Since I'm on thanksgiving break~ I have free time~.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Ace's POV**

As I held Lu in my arms I could resist her beauty. After moments of panting. I let go of Lu and let her changed.

As I left, I whispered, "Please hurry up Lu~ We don't want to slow down in our Journey."

She blushed and covered her face with her hands. I smirked and walked outside. I couldn't help but tease her she's so cute~! I sat over to the bed that wa just saying lay on me. I couldn't disagree anymore.

I fell for Lu around the first time I met her. From what I remembered, I was in front of Luffy, and protected him from getting punched. Even though, I took my life for it, at least Luffy can complete his journey. I have no regrets aside from not being by his side through his journey, but now, I can't do much. I'm in heaven of course.

As I heard Lu come out of the bathroom, I looked over to her. She seemed to wear a green t-shirt and pants, both being very tight. I smirked slightly and looked over to her and checked her out a bit. As she saw me I couldn't help but chuckle. She stared at me, blushing deeply. I extended my hand over to her and invited her to come over to me. She put her extra clothing inside a bin next to the door and then she looked over to me again.

She walked over to me and grabbed my hand slightly. I pulled her and made her land on top of me. Her soft breast laid on me and her curvy waits was between my legs. She moaned slightly as she had hit me on impact. She looked over to me and with one eye open, I couldn't resist even more. I gave her one more kiss. Making sure that she'd enjoy it. After we separated once more, I hugged her closely.

"Ace, I know how we are going to go and everything, and all that other stuff, but where exactly?" She asked. I almost forgot to tell her.

"Ah, well that would be for going on an adventure. You'll be my partner the entire time." I said. she looked over to me confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, I swear, she's almost like Luffy when he's dumb founded, but it's so cute! I blushed slightly at how she was.

"Since I'm a pirate and all, I need to keep moving, and I can't stay in one place to long, otherwise, I might be caught, and might end up killed. So, my goal is to at least go through this world. I don't want to end another life again. Not after seeing what happened afterwards. I can't."

I hugged Lu tightly. Remembering everything that happened in that short time. After only a few hours. That entire thing happened. I can picture everything. Losing Luffy, losing Whitebeard, losing Marco and the rest of the crew. Everything just left, or rather, I left it.

I looked down at Lu who had a worried expression, but seemed to look sad at the same time.

"You feel sad that you left them, but you couldn't really tell them anything, as a good-bye. Or an apology, right?" She whispered. I nodded slightly. Covering my eyes, making sure it wasn't visible for her to see. I felt her sit on me. I looked above.

"I know how you feel. The same thing happened to my parents. Or at least something like that. My mom died when i was three, and my dad died after I went missing with the rest of my friends for seven years. I couldn't really say good-bye to either of them. I couldn't tell them that I was sorry for yelling at them, or mistreating them. But slowly, I began to understand, that even if they are dead, they'll always be thinking about us. And that they will never forget that we are there for them. And that we'll always be there for them."

She was right. I pulled her into an embrace. She's just perfect. She knows when it's needed to be comforted, she's perfect. I'm glad she's by my side. She hugged me back. Her breast into my face, and her curves on top of my stomach. I breathed in.

"I knew you'd be perfect." I whispered into her breast. I looked above and saw she had a small blush. I couldn't help but smirk and dig my face closer her. I could hear her heart pounding. I smiled. I felt happy. But memories only came to mind, and remembered the hurtful things. But I have to think of now. I have Lu by my side at the moment. I can't just keep myself in the past.

I'm never going to leave any regrets. I've never done it in my past life, and I won't do it in my current life again.

I sat up and hugged Lu tightly. I love Lu, for the very reasons of her being. How she is towards me. How she's towards others.

"Lu, do you know why I love you?" I asked her. She blushed, said no with her head. I chuckled. "Because you are you. You seem to living a life without any regrets, like you've lived a perfect life. Though, you've experienced something to an equal of a person, who has trouble. I can't tell you how happy that makes me feel. I'm glad that I have met you. I'm glad that I've known you. I'm grateful that I could spend my after life with you."

She blushed slightly, but simply smiled. Leaning down to my face, she gave me a quick peck. "You know, you're an idiot sometimes."

I smiled. "Yeah, but at least I don't regret it."

She gave me a soft smile. "I'm grateful to have you by my side, a person, who I've barely known about, has entered my life, I've fallen for that person, and now, I'm on my bed with that very person. Remembering everything I've experiencing, and feeling like I've done something greater than anything in this world"

I chuckled. I leaned in for another kiss. "That's my line Lu~"

She giggled, I simply smiled and gave her more kisses. My heart pounding as I felt energy surge into me.

Before I knew it, Lu was panting in front of me, on her knees and with saliva running down her mouth. I never fell for a woman before. I've never felt that kind of connection. A connection greater than the term "Like" or "loyalty", no, it was something greater than my feelings for anyone.

"Lu, will you come with me on a journey to find out this world?"

She nodded with a soft smile and flushed face, "Yes."

_"I love you Lu~." What have you done to me Lu? _

_"I love you, too, Ace!" _

_Why have I never felt this with anyone except with you Lu? _

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Okay~! So sorry if its short and all~ I've been busy~ Aside from that, I feel like it's a good chapter, not sure if its to your taste, but please leave a review! I would love to know what you think, and what I need to improve on~! Please leave helpful criticism~! Till the next chapter!<br>**

**Updates for other stories will come soon~! Anyway~ **

**Till the next chapter or future one-shot! **

**Yadi-san out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Sorry if its short!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Ace's POV**

As I had Lu in my arms I stared over to the clock on the other side of the room. It was still early, so, we could have just stayed. I mean, I don't want to rush Lu into going into an adventure, that I'm not exactly sure that is safe for her. Of course I'll bring her back, but I don't want her injured.

After a little bit of relaxing, I lifted Lu a bit.

"Lu, We'll be staying at your place for a little while, then we'll be heading over and out. We'll be just doing adventures, around the would and explore." I whispered to her. She smiled softly. I couldn't help but drop her onto me and made her lay on the bed, and i squished her. I felt her flushed body, as i squishde my face into her breast.

Before I knew it Lu slightly moaned, as I dug my face into her. I stared at her, wanting more of the reaction. I dug my face in once more. Her reaction happened once more. I smirked and I could feel Lu stare at me as I slowly went underneath her shirt and felt her smooth skin. Her face red, and her moans muffled.

I smirked. As slowly as her panting increased, i moved closer to her breasts. Closer and closer. As soon as i arrived there, she had the darkest shade of red ever. Slowly, as I felt her, I could tell that she was getting aroused by my touch, slowly, but truly and I couldn't help, but react the same way.

I moved my body upwards, and gave her a kiss.

"Aww~ Lu~ Relax, breathe a little," I whispered into her ear, "I wouldn't want you to faint earlier than you should."

Of course, she blushed. I couldn't resist it. She was so adorable, and to be teasing her would be the best. I licked my lips, and we had our share of "fun" as she would moan at my touch. Even though we barely knew each other, it was like fire, like we needed to be touched.

By the end of the night, and after many rounds, I saw Lu happy, and filled with a slurred smile. As we laid side by side, I leaned over to snuggle in with Lu. Her beautiful face shining. I couldn't stop, but to admire.

Such beauty, stays by my side, as I see nothing more important. Whatever my life is like, whatever life I will have, it has to be with Lu. She understands so much of me and I'm glad. I nodded my head a bit, and stayed next to Lu.

In the morning, I woke up. Lu was in my arms, sleeping. I sighed in relief. With being a pirate, you aren't able to keep everything you want or need. There you'll have to destroy the few things you do have at times, in order to be able to survive. But this world, this after life world seems to be different, in a sense.

I saw that Lu still was a bit messy from the night before. I got up, and entered the freezing cold air that remained as I left the warm covers and Lu. I quickly went to the bathroom to get a cloth. I wet the cloth and went over to Lu. I cleaned her down there. I made sure that she was made well.

I laid next to her. Resting the rest of the night next to my Lu. The morning after, I awoke to find Lu gone. I smelled for her scent, and found that she was actually just cooking. I smiled. I went to the bathroom, and quickly bathed. I thought its been a while since I've had a relaxing day, so this was going to be my relaxation.

When I got out I found myself staring at the beautiful Lu. Who smiled brightly.

"Morning Ace-kun~!" She smiled happily. She even held the blankets and was about ready to wash them. i couldn't help but wonder if I should dry my self, but I felt the need to hug her other wise.

She hugged me back.

"It feels like we're newlyweds~ Lu~" I whispered. She blushed, but snuggled into me.

"Hehe well~ I guess we kinda are if you think of it." She said.

She kissed me, I kissed back, and we were enjoying ourselves.

After we separated, I led Lu to the Kitchen. We both sat down and ate. Afterwards, after getting to know each other a bit more, we prepared ourselves for our Journey. That very day we left the house, ready for our journey.

_**12 Years Later...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! How are you? I'm sorry for the extremely late update! I've been extremely busy! With school, and at home problems, I can't really say that its much of an excuse. Sorry about that~ The series is almost over! Meaning that I might continue it in a sequel, I might create a new crossover series, more one shots, or finish Babysitting, thus starting one shots, and then, well, Start a new series I've been hoping to get started. <strong>

**Or better yet, make a new drabble series of their journey. That way, you won't be missing out on the funny moments of them. **

**Alright~ So till next chapter that will be coming soon~ Hopefully~! **

**Anyway~ Yadi-san out~! Till the the chapter/Series/One-shot! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just wanted to do a redo to this series. I feel like i owe you because I kinda let this drift off, I didn't do such a good job with that ending. So! Here you go! Redo!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece,**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**{12 years after the mission}**

**Lucy's POV**

It's been 12 years since the last time I've been in Fairy Tail. I've been with Ace the entire time. With being on adventures, with finding new things about this world, and the world next to ours. Its all new and fresh, amazing. I wish I could have been with the guild when I discovered it. I mean, it was really interesting. I enjoyed my time with Ace. But, the mission has lasted for such a long time, that we have to at least check in to inform the guild about our successes. Of course our failures will also come into play. I can't be happy without it.

I know that its been years, but I can't ever forget the adventure that I had with Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and the other guild members. I may have not noticed everything going on around Magnolia, but I would send letters, just so that I was kept a little informed on the guild. Levy would always tell me what's going on. She'd tell me that I was missed, and that I should come over for a while, then returned to my normal experience.

I sat on the train, next to Ace, who seemed to be all over me.

"Lu~ Let's just go straight to the apartment first~ We could have our fun, and afterwards, we can get to your guild~. How does that sound?" He asked.

I giggled. "Ace-kun~ I know that you want to have fun with me and all, but I haven't seen my friends in a while, I miss them too~."

He pouted "Aww Lu...I-"

I interrupted with giving him a long kiss. My cheeks flushed. Normally I'm not the one to approach Ace first.

"We can have tonight or tomorrow okay~ Just for today, we won't do it okay~!" I smiled at him, as we separated from the kiss.

He smiled softly. "Okay Lu~"

He leaned down, and gave me another kiss. His arm slung over my shoulder. I returned the kiss. And afterwards, we snuggled together. We didn't wear the same clothing from when I was with the guild. I wore some lighter clothing. Such as a normal tank top, along side some small shorts that Ace got me. I didn't wear high heels or boots, but rather I just wore some sandals.

They were a bit more comfy than boots, especially for long distance adventures. I had my hair cut a few times, but I kept it at a good length for being comfy. For whenever we'd go off into some place cold, we'd wear these long cloaks, and at night we'd snuggle together. I enjoyed every minute. Even if it hurt.

For both of us. It wasn't an easy trip, but It was always fun. Of course there were enemies here and there, but there wasn't that much of a big deal. Ace and I became more combined in our team work. And we'd be synced with each other's motions. In both bed, and well, at fights. I'm glad that Ace is by my side.

When We arrived into Magnolia. We got off the train, we traveled towards the guild. Today was the anniversary of when I left Magnolia with Ace. We waited one day at the other town, just so we could arrive on the right day. I don't think that anyone remember the day, but I was happy enough to be able to see my friends.

From what I knew, based off the letters I received, Levy and Gajeel got married, and had a son already. Lisanna and Natsu also got married, they had twins, both being boys. Gray and Juvia were married, and had a lovely daughter based off the photo they sent me. And they seem to be expecting another child, they said its most likely a boy. I was over joyed to hear that. I also heard that Mira and Laxus got married, and might be expecting a child. I was so happy to hear that from them.

I was excited, and nervous, what would they think? I mean, I've been gone for 12 years now. Even though I kept some sort of communication, its still a lot to miss out on for years.

But I knew, its Fairy Tail. Its the guild that led me to be who I am today. So did Ace, a man, who isn't even from the same world. When we reached he guild, stood next to Ace. Staring at the guild. It looked so different. It was bigger than when I left. It was like a new Fairy Tail. The sign being different of course.

Even though, I had been going to this guild before. I spent the time to love everyone. And to be so close. And when I left, I broke off some of that. I know that it was wrong to take so long. But I couldn't sit still. I just wanted to see more, I wanted to be able to see this world. I stayed in that apartment for a while. And I wanted to explore.

I sighed. Ace-kun, who held my hand tightly. when I opened the guild door. I could see everyone. They all happy when they saw me suddenly. As I saw them. The sun's rays on our back. I could see new members, and my friends. I saw little children, from different ages, just come and storm at me. Everyone tried to jump me. I was so happy.

"Welcome back, Lucy!" They cheered. I was surprised. I smiled. Tears fell from my eyes. I missed them so much. I hadn't seen them in years.

"I'm back everyone!" i cried. I was tackled and hugged by my old friends who cried, in tears of joy. Each of them. Even through the thickest feelings.

* * *

><p>Months later, I was still in Magnolia. At the time, It was close to Spring. Meaning that the flower viewing festival would be coming soon. However, it wasn't just any other festival day.<p>

I was waiting outside along side the lake staring out into distance.

"Lu-chan!" Called Levy. "Its about to start!"

I ran over. Even though I was in a dress. And in high heels. I ran over. When I reached the end of the aisle, I saw Ace-kun at the other end. Smiling at me. I saw one of our friends from our adventures standing next to Ace, whispering to him something. He simply smiled.

When I saw all my friends, i smiled. When I saw the children who were of my friends smiled at me and give me a smile, I could feel happy. However, when I saw that Ace had his perfect suit, and smiling at me happily. My heart pounded. I had fallen for him once more. I blushed as I walked. Underneath all the Sakura trees, and the falling petals, I saw the one I loved the most in front of me. I didn't want to let go of what I had. I didn't want to.

If Ace hadn't fallen down, and If I hadn't gone on that mission, I would have never felt this love. If I had been with Natsu this entire time, I wouldn't have seen the one I truly love. I loved this moment, It was full of bliss.

When I reached Ace, and when we said our vow. He leaned down, giving me a kiss, as the priest told us. And we were then together. Through rough ends and soft ends.

"Lu, I love you~" He whispered to me. Giving me one more kiss.

"I love you, too, Ace-kun." I whispered back.

Even though Fire Fist Ace had fallen into my world, and fallen without any magic ability, I still loved him. The fallen Fist, had no longer been alone. And I was able to be happy with the one I loved the most, even through the toughest times.

A man, who has lived a full life, he won't regret dying, but will meet with loving his life more, and enjoying every moment from then on. Even if it means, your a former criminal, even then, I can't forget it. Ever. Because Fallen Fist Ace, was that man that I've been waiting for, for all these years I've lived.

* * *

><p><strong>And end! I hope you enjoyed! I'll be working on the drabbles soon! I'll try my best! I hope you enjoyed reading this series as much as I did writing. please leave a review on what you think of it so far. What i can improve on. What I should look out for in my next series. Or if you enjoyed, please also leave a review.<strong>

**Please check out my profile for FB Links, and well, for my other stories! Thank you for reading so far!**

**Yadi-san out! Till the drabbles or update!**


End file.
